With the rapid development of display technology, display technology has been widely applied in electronic products such as TVs, mobile phones and navigators and become an important part in people's lives.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of a display panel. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the display panel 200 comprises an array substrate 210, an opposed substrate 220, a circuit board 230 and a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) 240. A driving chip and/or a controlling chip (not shown) are disposed on the circuit board 230. The array substrate 210 and the opposed substrate 220 are arranged opposite to each other. The array substrate 210 is electrically connected with the circuit board 230 through the FPC 240, so that an electrical signal can be transmitted from the circuit board 230 to the array substrate 210 and is utilized to drive the display panel to display image information. In FIG. 1, the FPC 240 is bonded to the array substrate 210 and the circuit board 230 through an anisotropic conductive film (ACF). In order to bond the FPC 240 to the array substrate 210, a certain space, namely a bonding region, is required to be reserved in the array substrate 210. Thus, an area of the array substrate 210 is required to be greater than that of the opposed substrate 220, which will reduce a ratio of a displaying area to a panel area of the display panel 200 (namely screen-to-body ratio).
For instance, FIG. 2 is a flow diagram of a manufacturing method of the display panel as shown in FIG. 1, and is a flow diagram illustrating a process of bonding the circuit board 230 to the array substrate 210. As shown in FIG. 2, firstly, a dispensing device 260 is adopted to apply an ACF 250 to an edge of a side of the array substrate 210 provided with a contact pad; secondly, a first end 241 of the FPC 240 is bonded to the array substrate 210 applied with the ACF 250, and a contact terminal of the FPC 240 is electrically connected with a corresponding contact pad on the array substrate 210; then, the dispensing device 260 is adopted to apply an ACF 250 to an edge of a side of the circuit board 230; and finally, a second end 242 of the FPC 240 is bonded to the circuit board 230 applied with the ACF 250, and the contact terminal of the FPC 240 is electrically connected with a corresponding contact pad on the circuit board 230. In addition, in order to avoid damp corrosion and dust and foreign matter scratches, a resin coating process may be also performed. Thus, the process required for connecting the circuit board 230 to the array substrate 210 through the FPC 240 is complex, and factors such as temperature, pressure and static electricity will result in defects during bonding the ACF 250 and bonding of the FPC 240 to the circuit board 230 and the array substrate 210. Moreover, a process of product maintenance is also relatively complex.